Xana's Daughter
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: A young girl suddenly appears in front of the Lyoko Warriors claiming that William is her daddy! Lurking in the background, Xana, is about to get her revenge! So it begins, the Lyoko Warriors must fight for Una, Dunbar or not. WilliamxOC, UlrichxYumi, AelitaxJeremie, fluffy fantasies of Xana female humanxWilliam
1. Chapter 1

_A bunch of samurai men came around me, all I can really remember are their yellow and brown kimonos. They were no match for me! I tried to fight back but one ended up knocking me to the ground. I cried out for my creeper but he was taken out by that damn elf. But he called out for those samurai not to hurt me. To not wipe me out! But he was too late, the sword slashed my chest, turning me into digital code until I returned to my more natural state._

_"Xana!" screamed the samurai as they ran towards me. He slashed me once more and..._

A girl with messy red hair, like blood had stained her hair, the blood of Franz Hopper and she just never brushed it out. Her skin was beyond pale and her outfit was all black with red trim and red Xana eyes. This girl, her name is Xana. The form the Lyoko Warriors have never seen. "Sheesh, that was a crazy dream and when I think I forget about that damn William Dunbar, he always comes crawling back," snorted Xana, sitting up. "I think it may be time for another attack."

She turned to gaze at her computer screen. It was loudly belting out some annoying tune. "What in the world?" she turned to it and watched the screen. On the screen showed Kadic. The Lyoko Warriors were busy belting out the latest Subdigitals song, much to Xana's annoyance.

Everyone seemed to be a bit tipsy. Tipsy is good. Tipsy meant they couldn't fight. Xana started to enjoy this. The camera panned over to William who sat on Ulrich's bed next to his long time girlfriend, Celta. They were making out as everyone else sang. Xana growled. _They think they have destroyed me! I'll show them!_

Xana sent her smoke out to retrieve two hairs. One from William Dunbar and the other from Celta who-really-cares. The smoke came back in an instant. She plucked a red hair from her own head and braided the three together. Ginger, black and red.

They emitted a black smoke and in the palms of her pale hands was a sphere. She kissed the black sphere as her symbol flashed onto it. "This is for you dear William!" cackled Xana. "You want another attack, Belpois? Here's your attack. No towers, no monsters, just Una.

"Good morning, Yumi," smiled Aelita before classes even started.

"The weather is beautiful today!" chirped Yumi, pecking Ulrich on the cheek. Ulrich grabbed her hand.

"Where's William and Celta, huh?" asked Aelita.

Odd giggled. "Probably still in bed...William's bed!"

Jeremie elbowed Odd. "Yesterday was their anniversary, he probably gave her something special, so they are probably lingering, in whatever they are doing."

"Would this something special happen to be in William's pants?" chuckled Odd. Ulrich joined in as well.

"William is way more romantic than that, Ulrich," said Yumi.

"Its beautiful, William!" gushed Celta as she looked at the ring on her ring finger. Braided silver with a large emerald in the middle. On either side of the green stone were two small diamonds. William looked away from her, rubbing the back of his head and blushing. She kissed his cheek. "This is such an amazing honor."

He turned to look at her. She had crazy, curly red hair and fair skin with freckles. Typical Irish lassie. William blushed. "I'm glad you see gaining the Dunbar name as an honor," he said.

"Marrying you? My boyfriend? Getting to carry on the Dunbar name? Of course it's an honor," gushed Celta. "I hope you know that red hair is dominant over black hair."

William looked at her and smiled. "You have to bare me at least one son with black hair," he chuckled against her hair, before kissing her head. "Let's go show off the new Mrs. Dunbar to the Lyoko Warriors."

They walked outside and towards the Lyoko Warriors. Black smoke wove between their legs. It followed the Dunbar's to their hang out, by the vending machines before darting behind the wall. "Good morning you two," smiled Jeremie.

Celta went to gush but was cut off by a person who stepped out from behind the wall. Pale skin and around the same age as everyone. She wore boots that climbed up her calves and were red with black laces. She wore a long black dress with red sleeves and a red sash. She had wavy ginger hair.

She looked right at William. "Daddy!" Mrs. Dunbar jumped back as did the Lyoko warriors. Daddy? The girl looked at Celta. "Mommy!"

"Somebody mind explaining this?" asked Odd.

"I'm sorry I'm late daddy," she sniffed. "I should have been there when you proposed to mommy, but I do hope she said yes! Did you say yes mommy?"

William looked at Celta. "No one knows that I proposed...so how could she?"

"Well, we know now," said Jeremie.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How are you William and Celta's daughter? How did you know things before we even knew them? Answer me!" said Odd getting closer and closer to the girl. She yelped and hid behind William.

"Easy Odd, you're scaring her," said Ulrich. "She's probably joking that William and Celta are her parents, right, miss?"

She shook her head. "I'm Una Dunbar which means he's my daddy and she's my mommy!"

"Gah! William's a father!" cried Yumi. "And Celta's a mother!"

The bell rang. "What are we gonna do with Una? She can't go to class!" said Ulrich.

"I'll hide her in my room," said William.

Una grabbed William's hand. "I love you so much daddy!"

"Could you stop that talk in public?" asked William, once back inside.

"What do you mean stop!? Are you ashamed of me daddy?" sniffed Una.

"Are you ashamed of your daughter, Dunbar? What a horrible father!" laughed Nicolas. It hit him. She was his age. "Huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

They came to his room. "I don't really understand how I am your daddy," said William. He sat her down on his bed. "Listen, Una, are you trying to trick me and or Celta?"

"I am not!"

"Do you know of a Lyoko? Because my future children will know of that far away place," said William.

"Are you crazy? Of course I do! Where do you think I was made?" she said sweetly.

Xana giggled. It was true that William and Celta had made love in the desert sector. "I uh...what?" blushed William, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced at the clock. "Well...I...gotta get...to class, see you later."

The black haired Scott ran into Jeremie and Aelita on the way to math. "So, how's Una?" asked Jeremie.

"She knows of Lyoko, Jeremie!" said William. He was starting to not doubt the possibility of being her father but where did she come from? That's the kinda thing you don't space out about.

"Lyoko? But how?" asked Aelita. "Who is she really, Dunbar?"

Una opened her little bag and out came a smoke hologram of Xana. "Bring William Dunbar to me, Una," Xana spoke. "He broke my heart and it's time I break him."

"You aren't going to break daddy are you?" asked Una.

Xana slapped her face. Too long at Kadic. All ready getting attached. "You were only a gift for him. A gift that will lead him to me."

It had flown by to noon and Odd poked his head into William's dorm room. "Hello, Una Dunbar!"

"Don't call her that Odd," whined William. "She is just a prank one of you is playing on me and Celta."

"Well, my appetite is no prank, come on, let's get lunch!" smiled Odd. "You can come to Una! You hungry, Una? Could you go for some chicken?"

William, Una and Odd walked to the lunchroom. They passed Jeremie. "I'll meet with you in a minute, need to put my stuff way," he said, but not before he plucked a hair from Una's head. "Thanks so much for cooperating with my new science experiment, bye bye!"

The three watched as Jeremie disappeared into his dorm, Una crying out in pain against William's chest. "What was that about?" asked Odd.

They made their way down to the lunch room. Una and William and Celta were allowed, by Odd, to get their food first. "Daddy? Do you like chicken?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," said William.

Yumi giggled at this. Lover boy knew how to act cool in front of girls you weren't his "daughter". "Which do you like better? Chicken or me?" asked Una.

"I...uh...well...um..."

"You want my left over chicken, daddy?" asked Una, giving him a drumstick.

"Um, no thanks, I was actually gonna take a bath," said William getting up from the table.

Celta wagged her eyebrows. "Let me join you," she purred. Una giggled.

"Am I going to have a baby brother or sister?" she asked.

Celta blushed and looked away. William turned his back to the table. "A cold, cold, cold bath."

"I'll come too daddy!" giggled Una chasing after him.


	3. You ARE the father

"Who are you?" asked Ulrich grabbing her arm, not letting her follow after William. He wanted answers and wanted the now.

"You can start by answering how are you William and Celta's daughter?" said Yumi, crossing her arms. She glanced at Aelita. "You don't think Jeremie messed up time...during..."

Yumi cut herself off, afraid to say more. Una claimed she was William's, a Lyoko warrior, daughter. But how? So for now, she'd keep Lyoko on the down low.

Una giggled. "I need to ask my mommy something first, Miss. Yumi," giggled Una. "Mommy how are babies made. I know it happens when a mommy and a daddy are naked..." She watched as Celta choked on her food. "Mommy, how did you and daddy make me?"

Celta stood up and whipped her cellphone from her pocket. She was pissed off. Odd elbowed Ulrich. "I think we should keep Una, she's pretty cute," purred Odd.

Yumi glared at Odd and elbowed him. "What if she is somehow tied to XANA?"

"William! Your daughter is asking where babies come from! No! I will not have the 'talk' with her!"

Celta held the phone away from her ear as William shouted on the other end. "SHE WAS NOT THE WINNING SPERM!"

Odd laughed and smacked the tab;e. "We must keep Una now!" he laughed. "XANA or not, she's hot and gets William to scream about sperm!"

She looked over at Odd and smiled. "I really love my daddy!"

"William is not your daddy!" cried Yumi.

Jeremie caught William before he got into the shower. "William?" asked Jeremie as he watched William put the phone away. "I discovered something very interesting about Una. First off, you and Celta are indeed her mother and father. Congrats!"

"How the hell is that even possible!?" cried William.

"I tested the genetic structure of her hair. One third is Dunbar, two thirds is Macmanus but the last third is a mystery," said Jeremie.

"Thirds? I thought she'd be half Dunbar and half Macmanus," said William.

"There is a rip in the Lyoko time frame, though," said Jeremie, rubbing his chin. He peeked over his glasses at William. "Did you and Celta ever go behind a tree in the forest sector and do it?"

William jumped back, shocked. "Okay, a boulder in the desert sector?"

"No!"

"A glacier in the ice sector?"

"...yes! But I seriously doubt that one time has anything to do with Una!" blushed William.

"I still gotta figure out that last third of her DNA," said Jeremie. William sighed. How could he and Celta be the mother and father to a daughter their own age? He entered the bathroom as Jeremie went to the lunch room. Una whizzed right by him, knocking him to the floor. Aelita helped him up. "What's up with Una?"

"Odd tried to kiss her," sighed Aelita. "She's looking for her daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Jeremie, you're saying that Una has three DNA parts?" asked Aelita. She giggled. "Wouldn't it be weird if I were the third part? I mean, Una...she dresses like how I would love to dress. But with more pink."

"Ooh! Or what if it's Ulrich!? William always did have a thing for me and might trying to get back at me!" cried Yumi slamming her fists on the table.

"Too be honest, I would say she's more Odd than any of us!" laughed Jeremie.

"If she is one third my daughter and I just tried to kiss her...aw man!" gagged Odd. If he were her father, even one third, wasn't kissing her incest?

"Hey, the only guy I have a crush on around this school outside of William is Jeremie! So the other one third would have to be Belpois!" cried Celta. Aelita glared up at her. "Well, there's also Nicholas..."

"Oh my G-d! You have a crush on Nicholas!?" laughed Yumi.

Celta turned red. "Used to! Used to! I am the soon to be Mrs. Dunbar now!"

William got into the hot bath and sighed. A daughter. From a possible time rip from Lyoko. How exactly was he supposed to explain this to his parents? Or even Celta's? An engagement was hard enough but a child and a child as old as he was!? "I don't feel like a father," he sighed. He sank lower into the hot water. "Maybe this is Jeremie's idea of a joke?"

Two soft hands, covered his eyes. "Guess who?" The voice belonged to Una.

William screamed and he covered his crotch. She did nothing at all to cover her crotch or breasts. William looked away. "What are you doing here!?"

"That mean Odd tried to kiss me daddy!" pouted Una. "That was really mean of him!"

He turned his back to Una. "I'm sorry about Odd but I am taking a bath here, Una."

Una jumped on his back. Awkward. Awkward enough to turn William's whole body red. "I'll take one with you daddy!" chirped the girl. "Daddy, you're turning red!"

"Una, get off of me!" cried William getting away from the girl. "Listen to me, stay right there. I am going to get out and put on a towel."

She bounded deeper into the water. "Don't get out yet, daddy!" She grabbed onto his back. "I'll scrub your back like I used to do!"

The bathroom doors opened and in came Celta and Ulrich. Ulrich pulled Una out of the tub and Celta wrapped a warm, yellow blanket around her. "Let's let daddy have some daddy time," said Celta. Una nodded. "There's a good girl. Next time you can take a bath with your mommy, aunt Yumi and aunt Aelita."

Ulrich and William watched the two leave. "What exactly were you and Una doing?" asked Ulrich, cocking an eyebrow.

"The father's DNA, 50% of Una's DNA, is William Dunbar's DNA. Making him her father. Celta, only has 25%. The other 25% is blurred out," explained Jeremie at the factory to Odd and Ulrich. The girls were back at the school, drying off Una.


	5. I Love You

Jeremie trudged back to Kadic, trying to think of the other 25%. Jeremie caught sight of William scolded Una in the halls and the blonde boy chuckled to himself, he was filling the father shoes fast and well. "Oh my, what a pretty red hair!" gasped Yumi.

"Huh?" asked Jeremie who had no idea what Yumi was talking about.

"Look, Jeremie, isn't it pretty? It was from when I brushed Una's hair! Such a pretty, unnatural red!" gushed Yumi. "Like blood!"

Jeremie plucked the hair and bounded towards his room as Una walked off somewhere with Aelita. William pressed his back to the wall. "I never thought I'd be a father at my age," he sighed. He jerked his head up. "What I am saying!? I can't be a father!"

"Not what Jeremie's test says," winked Yumi. "He tested the stuff seven times."

Aelita had taken Una to the art room to teach her origami. Una held a delicate crane in her hand made of orange paper. "Good job, Una!" giggled Aelita. She began to play with her cotton candy colored hair. "You should make another and give it to William, it would make a great gift!"

Una gasped and took a necklace from her bag. "This is a gift for my daddy!" she said happily. She pressed a small button and the middle of the necklace showed Lyoko, but a new sector. A sector that Aelita had never seen before! Aelita gasped.

"It's very pretty," said Aelita. She was unsure if Una was good or bad now. she had a million questions but didn't know where to start. Whatever this sector was, it was beautiful. "That's Lyoko, isn't it?"

"Lyoko? What's Lyoko?" asked Una, cocking her head. "It's home. Mommy and daddy have a home there. It's shit here."

"Where is there?" asked Aelita, cocking a pink eyebrow and tipping back on her heels.

Una shrugged and played with her red hair. "Could be Lyoko."

Una went back to William's room since he was in class. The necklace came alive as she was napping in William's bed. All around her, she could smell him. William Dunbar. Her father. A hologram of XANA popped up. "Una? Una! Wake up! Wake up, you stupid girl!" hissed XANA.

William had fallen asleep in the middle of history class. Dreaming of having his wedding at a place called the Salton Sea. Celta's been a few times. "Mr. Dunbar? Mr. Dunbar! WILLIAM DUNBAR!" yelled the teacher. The black haired boy sat up. "Jean-Pierre needs to see you in his office."

Usually, William was happy to skip a class but not this time. Did Jean-Pierre find Una? Did his parents somehow find about Una? His stomach knotted up. He left the classroom to see Una.

She looked about as cheery as a dried up piece of roadkill but as sexy as the sexiest sex icon in all of history. Following in her mother's footsteps? Was his honestly thinking that way about his own daughter? "Sorry I had to lie daddy," she purred.

"Una, daddy has to go to class!" growled William. Not that he was focused in that class or anything.

"I had to tell you something, William," said Una, feeling up his chest. This was something reserved for Celta's hands! The XANA symbol flashed in her eyes. "I love you."

She moved into kiss him. Upon the meeting off their lips, a whirlwind of black smoke swirled around them and lifted them off the ground. "William!" cried Jeremie from the end of the hall. He and Celta had been standing there, watching this incest train wreck. Celta ran towards the whirlwind.

Upon Celta's touch on William, the whirlwind disappeared into the vents. William fell to the ground and Una stayed in the air. A gust of black smoke made her fly from the window and into the forest. William felt a stab of fear. "Daddy!"

"Una!" cried William as his daughter was eaten up by the trees and sky.

"Is someone growing attached?" asked Celta, she felt a burst of fear for her soon to be husband.


	6. Last Christmas

Aelita and Yumi had skipped all their afternoon classes, dinner and going home, spending that time trying to find Una in the forest. Inside, William, Celta, Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd all sat in silence, eating. William knew he should be out there looking for Una! Celta was busy rubbing William's back, he was so stressed about this! Ulrich and Jeremie just ate in silence.

Maybe this silence was good for everyone else but it drove Odd up a wall. "I bet she's fine," sad Odd, breaking the silence, as he took a bite of his tempura.

Yumi and Aelita came into the mess hall. "Did you have any luck!?" William cried. It was weird. He was starting to care for Una more and more. Like she was actually his daughter.

They shook their heads and William grew a look of defeat on his face. "It was very nice of you girls to look for Una," said Jeremie.

"I'm gonna go look for her," said Ulrich who got up and left the mess hall.

Una awoke in a tree. A tall, towering tree. "Huh? What happened? I flew through the sky...how the hell did I get up here!?" she screamed looking down. "I'm gonna fall! Somebody! Help me!"

Ulrich came back moments later with Una. "Guess where I found Miss. Dunbar? At the top of a cedar tree. She was crying her eyes out. Your daddy's here, go to your daddy," said Ulrich.

Jeremie stood up at the table, almost knocking Odd over and his laptop. "I found a third DNA! Black hair, orange hair and blood red hair."

"Blood red?" asked Celta. "Everyone in my family is a ginger and everyone is William's family has dark hair?"

"Could the blood red part be from XANA?" asked William. "Could...could my Una hurt us?"

Ulrich could see the pain in William's eyes. He didn't want to believe that his daughter could hurt anyone but he was a smart guy and knew it was a possibility. Jeremie knew the best thing would be for them to make her feel at home while he researched the one-third of her that made no sense.

"Oh...my...G-d!" cried Jeremie. Ulrich scooted over to glance at the computer screen. Jeremie had zoomed in on the blood red hair. XANA's symbol tattooed the entire strand. "She's XANA's daughter!"

The two boys head's jerked up when they heard Una giggling. "Daddy! I found my photo book! You know, the one you got for me last Christmas? Let's look at it, daddy!"

One of the photos was Odd drunk, standing on a table, wearing a red and white fur trimmed speedo. "That was something I never wanted to see again!" laughed Yumi.

Another was Jeremie helping Aelita put the star on top of a tree. "How the hell does she have photos from last year's Christmas?" hissed Celta.

Another photo was of Yumi, pissed off, and Odd face down in a rather large cake. The one next to it was Aelita listening to Celta's pregnant stomach. Celta made a weird squeak noise and she grabbed William's shoulder. "These photos make no sense!" cried Odd. Celta smiled. Odd was going to get to the bottom of this. "Whenever I wear a speedo, I always wear a feather boa too!"


End file.
